


Always love you

by ProblematicJack



Series: Heith ABO Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Keith (Voltron), Correction the smut is pretty much at the end, Fingerfucking, Kitchen Sex, Like there is a lot of angst here, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Size Difference, Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron), it'll take a little bit to get to the smut sorry, some shance on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicJack/pseuds/ProblematicJack
Summary: After years of being married, after years of miscarriages, and after years of trying this and trying that, Keith starts to think that maybe he's just not meant to have his own pups.





	Always love you

Keith slammed the door behind him as he walked inside, throwing his bag to the side before storming off to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed face first and began to sob.

Hunk had been platting up dinner when he heard the doors slam. He winced, already knowing what had most likely happened. He set the plates aside and went to knock on the door. "Keith? Is everything alright?" Getting no response, Hunk opened the door, peaking inside to see Keith. He walked in quietly, sitting next to Keith, making sure that the beta still had some personal space. "It's okay. You can talk to me when you're ready."

Hunk waited for sometime while Keith cried. It was about half an hour before Keith calmed down and reached out for Hunk, who quickly swooped in to hold his mate. He held Keith close to his chest, hoping his scent would calm Keith down just a bit more. 

"Shhh... It's okay. I know it's hard. It's okay. It's okay. I've got you now." Hunk said, gently rocking Keith.

"I-it was the longest one yet!" Keith sobbed. "Three months! It had a heartbeat! The doctors said- they said..." He buried his face into Hunk's chest as he started sobbing once more.

Hunk rubbed Keith's back as he cried, Hunk coming to tears himself. They had been so sure that this was finally the one, but they were wrong. Sixteen after five years of trying. He honestly wouldn't blame Keith if he decided to stop trying, so he silently vowed that unless Keith asked for it, he wouldn't let Keith get pregnant. Now matter how much he wanted it himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on, they ate dinner in relative silence, until Keith couldn't quite stand it anymore.

"I go back in a few days for um... You know..."

Hunk reached over and placed his hand on Keith's. "Do you want me to come with you this time?"

Keith nodded silently. "Please..."

Hunk rubbed his thumb over the back of Keith's hand. "I love you Keith, no matter what happens. Never forget that."

Those words seem to help Keith smile a little as he looked up at Hunk. "How could I ever forget?"

Hunk pulled Keith's hand up to kiss it, tears in his eyes as he did so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunk was taking his break at work about two months later when Keith called him.

"Hey love, how are you feeling today?" Hunk asked.

"I'm okay, better than I have been. Hey, Shiro called me earlier and asked if we'd take care of the twins for a few days. Something about Lance... Lance getting ready to give birth any day now- He um... He was rambling a lot. He did say something about wanting Lance to be able to take it easy so... Anyway, I wanted to run it by you before I said yes and you came home to a surprise."

"Oh, well I'm okay with it if you are. Are you sure you want to though?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Hunk smiled softly. "Well if you're really sure about it, I don't mind."

"Okay, I'll call Shiro back. I love you."

"Love you too, see you when I get home. Call me if you need help sooner."

"Very funny. Bye."

"Bye." Hunk put his phone away once they had hung up. Keith must be feeling better if he was willing to take care of Shiro and Lance's rambunctious three-year-old twins. It made Hunk smile.

It was something Hunk thought about for the rest of the day until he got home, greeted by the happy squeals of toddlers. It was something very different from the usual silence, but he liked it.

"Keith! I'm home!" Hunk shouted to be heard over the noise. But instead of Keith, he had two toddlers in front of him.

"Uncle Hunk!" They shouted in unison.

Hunk scooped the twins into his arms and hugged them as he laughed. "I hope you haven't given Uncle Keith any trouble."

The twins giggled in unison. "No!"

"Three years old and you're already little sneaks," Keith said as he walked over, pressing a kiss to Hunk's cheek. "Welcome back. Shiro brought over their favorite food, so don't worry about dinner tonight."

Hunk set the twins down so they could go back to playing before continuing talking to his mate. "Did Shiro give any special instructions for them?"

Keith shook his head. "Just make sure they play nice, eat their dinner, brush teeth, and go to bed. We're free to spoil them. Oh, and take them by the hospital when Lance has the new babies."

Hunk nodded and placed a gentle hand on Keith. "I can take them by myself if you don't want to go there."

Keith smiled softly. "Thanks Hunk, but I think I want to be there for them."

"Okay, just let me know if you change your mind. I won't force you to go."

"I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

Keith nodded. "Promise. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure those two aren't getting into something they shouldn't be."

Hunk laughed softly. "Alright, have fun with that."

Keith couldn't help but smile and give Hunk and quick kiss before going to find the twins.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Hunk heard. It was a playful, mocking tone followed by laughter from the twins. He couldn't help but smile, this was going to be a fun few days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Keith was checking over the list of things the twins needed before taking them to the hospital. 

"Let's see... We got their clothes in that bag. Washed. All toys have been gathered into that bag. Blankets, toothbrushes, hair brushes are in their backpacks... Hunk did you get the hair clips?"

Hunk held up a little baggy of hair accessories before putting it in a backpack. "All twenty of them."

"Good." Keith looked over the list again and again. There must be something they forgot.

"Keith it's okay. We have everything important." Hunk smiled and took the list from Keith. "You're forgetting who made the list in the first place."

Keith sighed. "You're right. You're too thorough to forget. I guess I'm just nervous."

Hunk looked at Keith fondly before pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to go. Like I said before, I won't force you."

Keith couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, but I think I still want to go."

Hunk pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead. "Okay. I'll get their stuff into the car while you get them."

"Alright." Keith smiled more before kissing Hunk on the lips then leaving to get the twins.

On the way over, Hunk could see that Keith was a little fidgety. Something Keith never really did unless something was truly bothering him. However, Hunk had to put it out of mind for some time once they arrived at the hospital. Inside the hospital, it was difficult to keep the twins under control. They were too excited to see their dads again and meet their new baby siblings.

Keith looked at the door with Lance's name on it. "Okay you two, we need to be super quiet when we go inside. They might be sleeping."

The twins nodded and walked into the room, running over to Shiro when they saw him. "Papa!"

Shiro smiled and bent over in his chair to hug them. "Hey there. Where you two good for your uncles?" He looked to Hunk and Keith. 

Hunk smiled as he pulled Keith to his side. “Complete angels.”

“I find it hard to believe that they were _complete_ angels, but I’ll take you’re word for it.” Shiro said as he stood up. “Okay, are you two ready to meet your new sisters and brother?”

The twins became starry-eyed as they nodded and followed their father over to a line of four baby cradles. Shirt lifted them up with ease. “Okay you two. These are your sisters, and that one is your brother.”

”They’re so tiny...”

Shiro smiled. “Yeah. Just like you used to be. And they made your papa Lance really tired.”

Keith glanced at Hunk, who was leaving due to a phone call, before walking over to see the newborns. “They’re cute...” he said quietly.

Shiro smiled as he picked up the other twin to let them see. “They are. I’m happy we had them, even if we weren’t expecting all four of them.”

Keith hummed softly in reply. “Well... I should find Hunk. I have some things to get done at home.”

“Okay then,” Shiro said, setting down his child. “Thanks for watching them, it was a big help.”

“Yeah, right. I’ll see you later.” Keith said as he left the room to find Hunk.

It made him feel awful to see the newborns. He was happy for them, but he couldn’t help but think about what he couldn’t have. What he couldn’t give to Hunk. He wasn’t sure how long he had been lost in thought, but hearing Hunk’s voice nearby snapped him out of it. What caught his attention more was what Hunk was saying.

“Did you get that picture I sent? So you can do that for me? Yeah, he doesn’t know. No, that’ll be fine, don’t worry about it. Really? Thanks, yeah, I’ll see you later.”

Keith felt his heart sink. Was Hunk... cheating on him? That couldn’t be right. Hunk would never do that, would he? The more Keith thought about it, the more it made sense. Hunk had seemed off lately, like he was hiding something. Maybe he decided he wanted someone else. Maybe an omega who could actually give him a child. His shoulders began to sag more than they had been before walking to Hunk, who greeted him with a big smile.

“Hey! Ready to head out?” Hunk asked, only getting a simple nod in response. “Keith? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. Let’s go home.”

Hunk watched as Keith walked right past him, heading for the parking lot. He knew something was definitely bothering Keith, but he didn’t know what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car-ride was quiet. So quiet that Keith hadn’t even noticed that Hunk was driving in the opposite direction of the house until they parked. Keith looked up to see that they were at an animal shelter.

He looked to Hunk. “Why are we here?”

Hunk smiled softly. “You’ll see. Now come on, I want you to meet someone.”

Keith looked away as he got out of the car. So this was it. Hunk wanted him to meet the beta or omega he was being left for. He sighed softly as he followed Hunk inside, not even questioning when they walked past the welcome desk and into the back where there were some pens for people to play with animals. Surprisingly, there were already some adolescent dogs there with no person inside. Not just any dogs, _Pomskies_.

Keith’s eyes widened as everything started to click, properly this time. He looked up at Hunk. “Are you... Are we-?”

Hunk smiled and nodded. “Yup. It... took a long time, but my cousin works here. And she said that someone had brought in some rescue Pomskies. So she helped me arrange this. I want- Whoa, why are you crying?”

Keith wiped his eyes before hugging Hunk and sobbing. “Thank you! I’m so sorry I doubted you!”

Hunk smiled softly and hugged back. He’d ask what Keith meant later. “It’s okay. Now why don’t you go play with them and pick out your favorite? I’m only getting _one._ Okay?”

Keith nodded and walked over to the pen. And for the next hour, he felt the happiest he ever had in a several months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe you,” Hunk said as he prepared dinner. “You knew I wouldn’t be able to refuse you and you used it against me.”

Keith was on the couch with his two Pomskies, smiling and laughing as Hunk lectured him. “But you love me.”

Hunk sighed. “Yeah... I always will. So... what are you going to name them?”

Keith didn’t take any time to think before responding. “Bambi and Pippi.”

Hunk smiled softly. “I like those names. Now why don’t you come help me with dinner? You have years and years to play with your new dogs.”

Keith sighed and got up to walk over. “Okay, but... can I go change my clothes first?”

Hunk looked up from the food, Keith generally didn’t like to change his clothes late in the day. Unless he was feeling uncomfortable. “Sure. You can wear one of my shirts if you want to.”

Keith nodded and went to the bedroom to change his clothes. By the time he came back, Hunk was nearly done cooking.

”Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

Hunk walked over and kissed Keith’s head. “Don’t worry about it. You just sit down and get comfortable okay?”

Keith nodded. “Okay...” He kissed Hunk’s cheek and walked over to the table to wait.

It wasn’t long before Hunk brought over two plates, placing one in front of Keith. They ate dinner in relative silence, but Hunk did notice that Keith seemed to be squirming in his seat just slightly. And he had a good idea of why, so he didn’t say anything. Not yet anyway. It wasn’t until they were finishing up washing and rinsing dishes that Hunk did something.

He wrapped his arms around Keith and rested his chin on his shoulder. “You know you just have to ask, right?”

”I know but... But what if I-“

”I’ll make sure you don’t if it’s not what you want. That’s what we got condoms for, remember?”

Keith sighed softly and relaxed. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be worrying like this. I know you’d never let it happen if I don’t want it.”

Hunk smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “So does that mean I can-?” He was cut off when Keith pressed his rear to Hunk’s crotch.

”Please,” Keith hummed out.

Hunk didn’t wait much longer before reaching around and gently rubbing Keith’s folds, starting their favorite little kitchen routine. After waiting until Keith was nice and wet, Hunk slipped a finger in, and hearing Keith moan confirmed that he was _very much_ ready for this. Once Hunk had put in three fingers and stretched out Keith, he pulled his fingers out, leaving Keith whimpering and feeling empty.

Hunk smiled and turned Keith around. “You won’t be empty for long.”

Keith watched as Hunk pulled off his pants, showing off his large errection.

“Ready?” Hunk asked, only getting a nod in response. “Alright then.” 

In one quick motion, Hunk lifted Keith off the floor to line up with his entrance. He bit his lip softly as he pressed in, making sure he wasn’t causing Keith to be in any pain. It had happened before. Once Keith had his arms wrapped around his neck, he knew it was okay to start thrusting into him, soon moving to let Keith rest on the countertop as they fucked.

Hunk looked down and ran a finger over Keith’s clit. “May I?”

Keith shook his head. “No, I...”

”Hey, hey, it’s okay. No need to explain yourself.”

Keith bit his lip softly. “You... You can play with my chest if you want.”

”Really?”

Keith nodded. “Yes. But I don’t really want to see it...”

Hunk smiled and kissed any piece of skin he could when he pushed up the shirt. “Anything for you.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile when he looked into Hunk’s eyes. There was always so much kindness and respect inside them, one of the things he loved most about Hunk.

Hunk slipped his hand under the rest of the shirt to gently grope at Keith’s chest and tease his nipples a little. “I love you,” He whispered in between kisses to Keith’s stomach. “I love you, I love you.” He continued to say it over and over again, until he heard Keith crying softly. He stopped everything immediately and pulled Keith up so they could be face to face. “Keith? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Keith shook his head as he wiped off a few tears, a small smile on his face. “No, I’m not hurt. I- I love you too. I love you a lot.”

Hunk relaxed and pulled Keith into a hug. “I haven’t been telling that to you enough lately have I? Such a small thing but it means so much.”

Keith sighed and rested his head against Hunk’s. “Why don’t we go finish this in the bedroom? We can play with the toys.”

Hunk smiled and lifted Keith off of the countertop. “Sounds good to me.” He pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s lips as he walked them to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunk was rubbing circles on Keith’s shoulder with his thumb as he read.

”Hey Hunk?” Keith asked, getting a hum in response. “I love you.”

Hunk smiled as he set his book aside to curl up with Keith. “I love you too. I always will.”

Keith smiled. “Always?”

Hunk pressed a kiss to Keith’s nose. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished two days before it was due to be deleted while also very tired. Please excuse me if the ending looks rushed.


End file.
